


you know what to do

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Pegging, but in a sweet way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: pegging sub!fives. thats it. he loves it.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	you know what to do

“Baby, _please_ ,” he moans softly, arching his back into the mattress and gripping the sheets tightly.

“ _Please_ what, sweetheart?” You tease, slowly mouthing your way up his thighs. Your teeth graze against the sensitive skin, and he moans in spite of himself. His eyes have started to flutter shut, and that just won’t do.

Not this early in the night.

“Come on, Fives,” you purr lightly, squeezing at his hips as you drag your tongue up the crease of his thigh. He feels so exposed like this, so open for you.

It’s exactly what he wanted.

“ _Touch me,_ ” he pleads through clenched teeth, just teetering on that precipice of completely giving himself to you. You’ve often got to work to break him down, to tear at that tough facade he’s got up, but once you break through, _oh,_ he’s absolutely beautiful.

He’s confided in you that he wants to feel completely at your mercy, for you to widen the cracks peeking through all that bravado, and to absolutely take him apart. He wants to be putty in your hands, to feel just how good it can be to let go and let someone else take the reigns.

He’s never wanted it from anyone else. Only from _you._

You’ve had him like this a handful of times now, arching his back and trying to steady the pace of his breathing as you tenderly tease his sensitive skin, and _stars_ , if it isn’t a gorgeous sight.

Your hand slides up past his navel, raking through the coarse hair on his chest. He shivers when you give it a little tug.

“But I _am_ touching you, my love,” you smirk against his skin.

He whines gruffly in protest, still sinking his teeth into his lower lip to hold back the little sounds of desperation threatening to escape.

You massage his thighs slowly, nosing your way up to his hip and dragging your teeth over it.

“If you want something,” you taunt slowly, nipping at his skin. “You know how to get it.”

He grunts quietly, fists clenching the sheets as he finally locks eyes with you.

“I…” He trails off shakily as you smirk up at him.

You drag the tip of a teasing finger up the length of his cock, already achingly hard from being teased relentlessly.

“You know how, baby,” you repeat, a little more stern this time. “Tell me how you get what you want.”

He swallows thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and you’ve overcome with the urge to nip at it.

“I… ask,” he whispers.

When you don’t move another muscle, he knows you mean you want to hear _exactly_ how.

His voice is breathy when he speaks again, and now you can tell he’s beginning to melt into your touch.

“I ask like a good boy.”

Your grin nearly splits your face, and he lets out the softest gasp when your touch ghosts over his cock.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” you say gently, and his hips twitch up against your hand. The soft praise coming from you gets him harder than anything else. It coaxes him that much further out of his shell, making him just that much more keen on voicing his desires to you.

“ _Please_ , angel,” he whimpers, voice shaking before he steels himself again. “Please, I want… can I… feel you inside me?”

His eyes are wide and nervous, just like they are every time he asks for this. It takes him summoning all of his courage, but he’s come to learn that opening himself up to you never garners judgment or fear. If he only asks, you’ll give him the world.

Your hands slide up his chest once more, and you’re climbing over his body as he arches into you.

“Oh, baby,” you coo softly, threading your fingers through his hair. “I will give you _anything_ you want, my good boy.”

The moan that leaves his lips when you kiss him is absolutely broken. He’s wrapping his arms around your waist and tugging you as close as he can, desperate to feel your skin on his. Your fingers trace his cheekbones, roaming up to graze the tattoo on his temple, and he shivers, whimpering into your mouth.

“You wanna feel me inside you, baby?” You murmur, tilting his chin up and locking eyes with him.

Tension bleeds from his shoulders, and he completely melts into you.

“Yes ma’am,” he pleads respectfully, and when you hear the simple honorific, a delicious thrill runs up your spine.

He’s creeping into that submissive headspace you love so much, that mental state where all he can focus on is the pleasure you’re giving him. When you hear him referring to you that way, you know he’s given you complete control, and you _welcome_ it.

“That’s it, my _pretty_ boy,” you murmur, sliding your fingers over his lips, and nearly moaning yourself when he opens his mouth instantly. “Oh, you’re _so good_ for me… I didn’t even have to tell you to suck on them, did I?”

His eyes are locked on yours, and he shakes his head slowly. You can see his rich brown irises blown black with lust now, laving over your fingers with the flat of his tongue. His plump lips look so gorgeous wrapped around you, and you can feel yourself getting wetter the longer you watch him.

You drag your fingers from his mouth, letting out a soft groan as you see him crane his neck to chase after them, like he couldn’t bear to let them go.

You kiss your way down his chest, brushing his sensitive nipples and dipping down, down, down past his navel.

His skin is so hot to the touch, he’s burning up already, and you take pity on him for having behaved so well.

Slowly, you lean down and take the tip of his cock into your mouth, making him moan unabashedly at how good it feels. You can tell he’s trying desperately not to buck his hips up, to keep still and behave for you, and you decide it’s enough to give him a little treat.

You take your dripping wet fingers and brush them down below your mouth, taking the tip of one and brushing it against his hole.

His body tenses for a moment, and you soothe him with your mouth, taking his cock that much deeper, and he relaxes, letting you begin to work in one of your fingers.

It’s always jarring to him at first, but he _loves_ it, loves the way you can take him apart so effortlessly and how _easy_ it is for him to completely give himself to you.

Your body is completely in tune with his, working his cock in tandem with the finger working inside him. He lets out a deep moan when you suck hard at his tip, body relaxing for you to work your finger all the way inside.

He moans again, crying out when you crook your finger as your tongue brushes up and down the underside of his cock.

“ _Angel_ ,” he cries out breathlessly. “Please, I– _yes!_ ”

He’s panting now, working himself up and you smirk to yourself, giving him a broad, slow lick before pulling off of him, focusing on stretching him open.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you, baby?” You murmur, and he nods feverishly. “Look at you, taking me so well. Does that feel good, sweetheart? Do you like having me inside you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Th-Thank you, ma’am… _love_ feelin’ you.”

You smirk, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“Do you want more, baby?” You ask, rubbing just the tip of your second finger up against him.

He whimpers at the feeling, head falling back against the mattress. He’s started to completely let himself go, to succumb to how good you’re making him feel, the way you’re giving him everything he wanted.

“Come on, Fives, I know you can be a good boy for me,” you chide him, slowly pulling your finger away. “You know how to get it.”

“ _Please,_ please, ma’am, please can I have another? C-Can you stretch me open and… and fuck me?”

Your eyes nearly roll to the back of your head. His voice is so desperate, _begging_ you to fuck him with glazed eyes and the sweetest tone. You don’t have it in you to tell him no.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” you murmur, sliding in the tip of your second finger and watching his mouth fall open. “So good for me, you _always_ beg so sweet.”

You begin working him open with both fingers, drinking in the sweet moans that fall from his lips like honey. Curling your fingers, you search for the spot deep inside him that makes him mewl like a sweet little loth kitten. When you find it, his back arches and he absolutely _whimpers_.

“Oh, _that’s it_ , baby,” you murmur, thrusting your fingers shallowly. “I know, love. It feels so good when I open you up like this, doesn’t it?”

“ _So good,_ ” he gasps, using all his will power to keep his hands to himself. “Please, angel, _more_.”

“You want _more_?” You tease, slowly spreading your fingers apart just enough to stretch him just that much further. “You want me to work you open so I can fuck you the way you like?”

He nods desperately, his thick, muscular thighs spread wide for you to settle in between them.

“Yes ma’am, _please_ fuck me… please don’t tease me, I can’t take it. _Fuck_ , I need you to give it to me _hard_.”

His voice was low and raspy, and it went straight to your core.

“Yeah, baby?” You ask lowly. “Can’t wait any longer? You just need to get fucked now?”

He begs shakily, pleading for you to take him the way you want. Your blood is running hot, thrumming in your veins as you slowly slip your fingers out of him.

“Alright, my pretty boy,” you purr, and a soft whimper leaves his throat at the pet name. You reach into the drawer at the bottom of the side table, tugging out the harness and toy that always manages to get him _drooling_.

He watches with bright, attentive eyes as you slip it over your hips, knowing what comes next.

You work one end of the toy inside yourself, only a couple of inches long, and he drinks up the moan you let out when it brushes against your g-spot. It’s your favorite toy as well, and for good reason, but watching the way he gets worked up over your moment of pleasure is enough to spur you on toward teasing him again. You attach the toy to the harness, tightening it around your waist, and his eyes begin to glaze over.

He watches as you slowly lick your palm, working it over the slick length of the toy. He licks his own lips in response, and you can’t help but smirk, inching up the bed until the toy is inches from his lips.

“Can you get it wet for me, baby?” You murmur softly, stroking his hair. “Get it nice and slick before I fuck you open?”

The whimper that leaves his lips is broken as he surges forward to take the toy into his mouth. He takes it deep for a moment, drooling over the base and slicking it up as he pulls off of it.

He looks up at you with those beautiful eyes, and you forget your little game for a moment, instead taking his face in your hands and kissing him deeply, swiping your tongue over his lips and moaning against his mouth.

He’s panting when you pull away, and he nuzzles into your palm when you continue to cup his cheek.

“Please,” he begs again, thighs spread wide. “Please, angel, just _fuck me_.”

You’re finished teasing now, gently pushing him down onto his back and keeping a firm hand on his chest. You use your other hand to guide the toy down to his hole, still slick and open from your ministrations before. He gasps when the tip of it begins to work its way inside, but your gentle fingers running over the hair on his chest and the sweet little murmurs in his ear calm him.

“Look at that… oh, you’re _so_ good for me, baby, such a good boy.”

You’re working the toy inside him, rocking back and forth shallowly until he’s full to the hilt, taking you completely inside. The moan he lets out is filthy, and it goes straight to your core. You still inside him, letting him adjust to the thickness of it, and soon he’s clawing at your back, bucking his hips up and whining “ _please!_ ”

Slowly, you begin to rock your hips, fucking into him slowly while the portion of the toy inside you hits your sweet spot _just_ right. You moan at the feeling, and his hips twitch when he hears it.

“Angel,” he gasps out, tangling a hand in your hair. “ _Yes_ … g-give it to me.”

He’s becoming a bit more bold now, begging you to pick up your pace, and you oblige willingly, beginning to rock your hips even faster, fucking into him as he moans beneath you.

“Yes!” He cries out, and the hand that’s still firmly planted on his chest begins to creep up, up, _up_ , until it’s circling around his throat.

It’s a weakness of his, the feeling of having your hands around his neck. It makes him weak, makes him _desperate,_ and you’d be foolish not to exploit it when he’s begging you to take him like this.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses. “Th-Thank you, _thank you!_ ”

He’s taking everything you’re giving him, and he’s _so good_ , and you tell him as much, murmuring it into his ear as he thanks you and begs you with every thrust.

“So good, angel,” he moans, arching his back. “Feels… _shit_ , you feel so good.”

Slowly, a hand creeps up to wrap around his cock, and the strangled groan that leaves his lips settles deep in your gut.

“Are you gonna cum for me, my sweet boy?” You murmur in his ear, and he’s going mad with it. “Always look so _pretty_ when you cum.”

He’s panting, and all of a sudden he’s shaking his head. For a moment you hesitate, halting your movements all together, but then he shakes his head again, reaching up to cradle your face in his hand.

“ _Please_ … want you to cum first, I…” He takes a moment, looking up into your eyes and breathing shakily. “Sit on my face. _Please_. Don’t… don’t wanna cum until you do.”

The moan that leaves your lips is nothing short of wrecked when you lean down to kiss him. He’s trembling in your arms, shaking with the effort of trying to stave off his orgasm.

You pull away slowly, brushing your fingertips over the stubble on his jaw and making him shiver.

“You want to taste me, sweetheart?”

He nods desperately, tugging at the harness on your hips, and you shush him softly, moving to slip out of him gently and work the harness off. You toss it to the side, climbing up to kneel over his face, and his hands immediately grip your thighs, moving to kiss at the soft skin.

“Such a good boy,” you say again, just to watch him melt under the praise. “Are you gonna eat my pretty pussy until I make a mess all over your face?”

He moans when you say it, cock twitching at the thought.

“So good for me…” You murmur, settling down and sitting on his face. You feel his moans vibrate between your thighs. “Once you make me cum, I’ll let you touch your cock. How’s that, love?”

He hums his assent, gripping your thighs tightly as you grind down against his tongue. He laps at you hungrily, moaning at the taste and tugging you down as close as he can.

“Oh, _that’s it, baby_ ,” you moan, rocking your hips into his face. “ _Stars_ , you make me feel so good.”

You know how much he loves it when you talk to him like this, and he’s hard, _maker_ , he’s hard, but he can’t make himself even think of coming until he’s got you dripping all over his tongue.

“Always take me so well,” you moan. “Fuck, you feel so good inside, so _tight_ …”

You feel his whimper before you hear it, and he’s bucking up again, burying his face into your cunt and groaning.

“Fives, _baby_ , you’ve got me so close… been so wet since I first touched you.”

You’re grinding down faster now, arching your back and toying with your nipples as his tongue slides between your folds. He looks up at you with stars in his eyes, and you can’t deny him a second longer.

“Touch your cock, sweetheart,” you gasp, hips stuttering in their rhythm. “Cum with me, that’s it, _fuck I’m so-_ ”

He nearly _growls_ when he gets a hand on himself, fucking up into his fist and keeping the other hand tight on your thigh, tugging you into his face like he needs you for oxygen.

“Fives! I’m gonna cum, I’m– _fuck!_ ”

You’re flying over the edge, coming so hard your body is trembling, and distantly, you feel him moan and his movements still and you know he came when you told him to.

 _Fuck_.

You’re panting heavily, slowly sliding off his face and letting him catch his breath, kissing down his neck and his chest and every inch of skin you can reach.

“So good,” you murmur again and again. “Good boy, _so, so good_ for me.”

He’s completely melted under your praise, stretching out long and loose-limbed when you clean him up with a wet cloth. He nearly purrs under your touch when you start to stroke his hair, head cradled on your chest. His strong body is curled up into yours, and you shush him gently, kissing his lips, his nose, his forehead, his tattoo, and you see he’s gone completely boneless.

You giggle a little at how soft he looks like this, how worn out and content.

You kiss along the shell of his ear, ever so softly whispering into it.

“How was that, pretty boy?” You murmur. “Was it what you needed?”

“Mmm,” he hums appreciatively, nuzzling into your touch. “Yes, ma’am.”

His voice is lighter now, teasing, but you feel the tenderness with which he speaks. It’s an unspoken _thank you_ , a silent _I needed this_.

To which you give him your own _I know_ , a gentle kiss between his brows as he dozes off in your arms.


End file.
